Nickelodeon Under Siege USK Version
Nickelodeon Under Siege was one of the scarezones that took place at Universal Studios Kentucky's Halloween Horror Night's:Jack's Hollywood Of Carnage. Located in Nickelodeon Slime City.This Scarezone has Green Fog, Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire and Fire pictures of Plankton's eyes glowing brightly nd Plankton Statue's are in all the City and Music that has a glitch (The Music play normal, and then Backwards and then Interrupted by some blasting metal and interrupted by Plankton's Speech.) and all area is grey to fit in a Theme, and also has a scareactor as scaredy Nicktoons mutated animals including villains creeping around. and Also has Plankton in a robot for rule the Nickelodeon Universe. Synopsis/ Map Info Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? Walkthrough The scarezone is the Nickelodeon Area, but into a lawless City ruled by Plankton. The Scarezone has Green fog ,broken cars, smoke and fire and is most things are trashed or destroyed and the sky is green. As you walk into this scarezone there will be a statues of Plankton partly destroyed, bridge that was destroyed by robots, The Music play normal, and then Backwards and then Interrupted by Metalcore Music and Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes Scared Nicktoon's and Villain's appear out of nowhere. Scareactor: * Scaredy Nicktoon's * Plankton * The Cyclops * Dennis * Burger Beard the Pirate * Abrasive SpongeBob * Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes * Evil Jimmy * Full Power Shredder * Vicky (Sometimes in her Baby Shredder form) * Evil Timmy Turner * Evil Goobot V * Ooblar * Skulker * Nega Chin * Titanium Toenail * Mutated Animals * Anti Fairies. Trivia: * This Scarezone is based on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jimmy Neutron Epsode The Trouble With Clones" And The League of Villains". and The alternate story of Nickelodeon cartoons. * This Is Scarezone Combines A bit of Island Under Siege JP Extinction Boo-Vile,Imortal Iland,Nightmare Allay And Toxic City All In In. * The Original Plan's For The Scarezone Was Named Nickelodeon: Darkeset Night : The Evil Takeover. Unfortunately Due To TPA. The Scarezone Was Called Nickelodeon Under Siege. * Although Nickelodeon Slime City was modified at Universal Studios Kentucky's Halloween Horror Night's Nickelodeon'' Under Siege was the only area that wasn't really too frightening, it was a bit scary but not too frightening as Stephen Hillenburg '''John Alexander Davis And' Butch Hartman forbid Universa Creatives to turn There Cartoon world's into a world of Terorfying Fear where Plankton Killed/ Murdering All The Nicktoon's we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone If Universal Creatives Team ignored them And Did That it would ruin people's childhoods. And Nickelodeon would have to end Universal's partnership/ deal with Nickelodeon And The Rights To Keep The Area if they did anything too frightening in the area Nickelodeon Slime City With The Nickeldon Right's In The Scarezone So They Did A Show Called Plankton's Mix And Miggle they could have had Spongbob And The Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles.leading a group of Nicktoon heroes in resistance groups against them To Save Mr Krabs And Nickelodeon Slime City Only At The Last Week Of HHN. * In The Scarezone Area It Hade A House/ Maze. Based Of The Scarezone Of The Called Maximum Plankton In The Scarezone Area. ** The only scare zone with no Blood. Instead, the area was filled with green fog, ,broken cars, smoke and fire And Scareactor's As Villain's And Blood Was Replaced By Fake Slime Goop And Ozze. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights Scarezone Category:Fanon